Daughter of the Deadman: Another Place & Time
by Taker's Soul Girl
Summary: This is basically a "What if?"/Companion story for my main series Daughter of the Deadman. Rated M for language and abuse references
1. Beginnings

**Daughter of the Deadman: Another Place & Time**

**I said I was gonna wait till DoD III was done before I even touched this, but I couldn't help it. This is the first chapter of the alternate version and a companion story to DoD I/DoD II. It's essentially a "What if?" type thing. I'm just gonna post the first chapter and see what happens and we'll go from there.**

**I'm thanking Randy's Viper Girl already but she gave me the title for this. And again, I'm going to ask that you not pester me with messages asking when it'll be updated. I'll do it when I feel so inclined until the main DoD series is over and done with. See ya at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Beginnings<strong>

It was an unusually cold night in Houston, Texas, even for the middle of February. It was snowing outside too, which was even more rare. Mark Calaway was sitting in a bar, enjoying a few drinks and some much needed time off. Mark was six foot ten with long black hair and green eyes. He worked with World Wrestling Entertainment(WWE) under the ring name of The Undertaker. Although his persona was that of a big, bad, supposedly evil and indestructible Deadman, outside the ring he was gentle for the most part. Although, he did have quite the temper.

Mark sighed as he sipped his drink. Being a WWE Superstar had its perks, but he was feeling the effects of having wrestled non stop for the better part of five years or so. First, with World Championship Wrestling(WCW) and then with the WWE. Also injuries—sometimes career ending ones—were part of the job too. Mark sighed again as he stared out the nearby window. It was getting worse. Guess I had better get out of here before the weather gets even worse. He thought.

No sooner had he thought it then a beautiful woman with long red hair and green eyes sat down next to him. She looked to be about five foot nine and very small and petite. Mark also noticed that there was some sort of lingering sadness in her eyes. He had this way of reading people that tended to amaze everyone he ran into. He seemed to know how they felt just by looking at their face. The woman's face turned beat red when she realized that Mark was watching her.

"Hi. I'm Bethany O'Shannon." she said in a quiet voice.

"Hi there." Mark answered.

"So...um...I don't want to be rude...but you're The Undertaker. Right?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Yes, ma'am. That's me. But you can call me Mark." he answered.

Bethany nodded. She had no idea why, but for some reason that she couldn't put into words, there was something about Mark. For whatever reason, she completely trusted him.

"Bethany? Something wrong?" Mark asked.

"Call me Beth. And...not exactly. It's just...for some reason—I can't explain it—but I trust you." Beth whispered.

"And that's a big thing for you?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. See...well, ever since my parents divorced when I was nine and my Dad and Brother left, I've had a hard time trusting people. But for some reason...I feel like I can trust you." Beth said.

"Well, in that case...I feel honoured." Mark said with a smile.

"Thanks. I...should also mention that...the fact that my mother is an emotionally and physically abusive control freak...it doesn't help with my trust issues." Beth said.

Mark nodded. _No wonder she seems to be so sad. But I don't understand how she could instantly trust me. And why do I feel this way? It's like...I can trust her too. I think._. Mark thought. After that, the two of them got talking and shared a few drinks. Later that night, Mark took Bethany back to his place where one thing lead to another...

The next morning, Beth was woken up by the sun coming through the window. She sat up, looking worried. She had very vague memories of the night before. She sat there trying to work it out in her head. _I met Mark. We talked and shared a few drinks. Then he brought me back here._ Beth thought. Just then, Mark walked into the room, full dressed and his hair in a braid. Beth quickly pulled the blankets up over herself. For the first time, she realized that he looked incredibly handsome. He walked over and laid her now clean clothes on the bed.

"Mark...I don't remember everything about last night, but thank you. You made me feel...special." Beth said, trying to put her feelings into words.

Mark smiled, making Beth giggle. She dressed quickly and stood up. Beth walked over and hugged him. She held on for a long time., resting her head on his chest. Mark put his arms around her. He wondered if she felt safe there at the moment.

"Bethy, are you alright?" he asked.

"I don't want to leave you here alone, but my Mother is probably waiting from me...and she's not going to be happy." Beth said.

Mark realized that she was shaking as she spoke. He walked her over to the bed and sat her down. Then he picked up a pen and paper and quickly wrote something down on it. He folded it up and placed it in Beth's hand, closing her fist around it.

"Don't open this until you're home and away from your mother, OK?" he asked.

Beth nodded. They left the house and got in the car. Beth noticed a motorcycle parked in garage too. It looked like a Harley Davidson. Mark saw her looking at it and told her that if it wasn't snowy and cold, he would have driven her home on it. Beth laughed and got in the car. Neither one said much on the way to Beth's Mom's apart from Beth's whispered directions. However, when Mark pulled up to the house, Beth leaned over and kissed his cheek. She got out of the car and headed for the door. Once she got there, she turned back and waved. Mark waved back. He waited until Beth was safely into the house before he pulled away.

Meanwhile, Beth walked into the kitchen to find her mother sipping coffee and reading the paper like she did every morning. Kristal looked up with that intense glare of hers. Kristal looked more like Bethany's older sister then she did her mother. She had the same green eyes and red hair, but the similarities stopped there. Kristal was taller bigger then her daughter and while Bethany's eyes were warm and kind, Kristal's were cold and dark.

Kristal was an emotionally and physically abusive control freak in every sense of the terms, but only towards Bethany. She had never wanted to have a baby girl and had detested her daughter right from the day she was born. The only reason she had not allowed Bethany to leave with her brother and father when she was six was so that she could make Beth suffer for being a girl. At least, that was the thought process in her mind. The thought process in most people's minds was that Bethany was suffering for something she had no control over and it wasn't fair.

"H-hi, Mother..." Beth stuttered.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kristal snapped at her.

"I was...out. I met someone...last night. He thought it would be safer if we went to his place because of the weather that's all." Beth said quietly.

"Did you...?" Kristal asked.

"Mother! That's hardly any of your business!" Beth snapped.

"Bethany Lynn O'Shannon, what did you do with this man?!" Kristal asked.

"OK, OK. We got drinking...and talking...and when he took me back to his place...well...um...things happened..." Beth said quietly.

"You little fucking whore! Are you stupid?! You met a strange man at a bar and went home with him?! What if you end up having a baby?! What will you do then, hm? Not even your father and brother will want to help you when they find out that the baby is the product of a fling! How could you do something like that, you idiot?!" Kristal asked, anger creeping into her voice.

"Mother...I...look, we weren't drunk the whole time. And we talked a lot. He...listened to me. He understands me. I think he could even love me, if he doesn't already..." Beth said.

"No one could ever possibly love you, you little ingrate! He's wasting his time on you! And if you end up pregnant, you're on your own!" Kristal snapped.

Tears started to roll down Beth's face. She ran upstairs to her room, slamming the door as she went. She had dealt with this since she was nine years old and it never got any easier. She threw herself down on the bed and sobbed. It was then that she realized that she still had the note that Mark had given her. It was crumpled into the tiniest paper ball that she could possibly make since she didn't want Kristal to see it. Beth opened it up and the first thing she noticed was a telephone number. Beneath that it read:

_Bethy-Call me day or night. As soon as I possibly can, I'm going to get you out of there away from your Mother. I'm not sure why, but for whatever reason, I feel as though I can trust you. Please, hang in there.-Undertaker _

Beth couldn't help but let out a laugh when she saw that he had signed the note Undertaker rather then with Mark. She felt a momentary rush of relief now that she had someone who seemed to care about her. This was immediately replaced by worry as she remembered that he was a wrestler and would be travelling a lot. Even so, she picked up the phone and dialled the phone number. He picked up after two rings.

"Mark? It's Beth. I just called to thank you again for last night. But...I am a little worried. What am I supposed to do while you're away?" Beth asked.

_"Hi, Bethy. I was hoping to hear from you. As for when I'm gone, I want you to call here every day and leave a message. Even if it's just hello. I have a bad feeling about your Mother and I want to know you're alright. I'll check the machine everyday and if it's not super late, I'll call back. OK?" Mark said._

"OK. Thank you." Beth said.

_"You sound upset. What happened?" Mark asked._

"How did you know?" Beth asked.

_"I can tell. So, what happened?" Mark asked._

Beth sighed before she explained what had happened when she arrived home. When she finished, she was nervous. She had a strange feeling that he was fuming mad. It probably didn't help that she was crying.

_"Beth, I have to go on the road soon, but I promise as soon as I get back to town, I'm going to get you out of there." Mark said._

"How long will you be gone for?" Beth asked.

_ "A couple of months. Just till the end of April. Then I'll be back. But I'm going to call as much as I can." Mark said._

"Mark...I...thank you...and please...keep safe..." Beth said.

_"I will, sweetheart. You be careful yourself. Take care. And Bethy? I...love you." Mark said, hesitantly_

"I love you too, Mark." Beth said.

Beth said goodbye then and she hung up. She debated calling her Dad, Dean and her brother, Liam, but decided to wait until later when Kristal was out of the house or asleep. She couldn't help but smile as she stared out the window. Across town, Mark was looking out his own window. He knew for sure that he loved Bethany, but it wasn't just that. He knew that she desperately needed help and he was intent on helping her.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. I'm gonna just leave this here and see what happens. Also, my CSI Miami story is gone because I'm just not feeling it. It was just sitting there not doing anything. So yeah...please leave a review and let me know what you think of it. I'll post more if I get a good response.<strong>


	2. Some Big News

**Daughter of the Deadman: Another Place & Time**

**Hey, all. I'm trying to finish up DoD II but the Epilouge just isn't coming to me here. So I decided to update this instead. This is where things start changing in the story because this is NOT what happened in the main story. I gotta say thanks to: kakashishot, Cena's Country Girl, tomwilliams1990, and Cena's baby doll for the reviews. **

**Thanks so much, guys. Honestly, I don't think my stuff is too great, so the fact that you guys like it is really great for me...and it's sorta a self esteem boost for me I guess. Alright, I will see you all at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Some Big News<strong>

It was two weeks later and Beth was doing better then she had been in a long time. She had Mark to help her get through the days being stuck with Kristal. She talked with them every day without fail. Beth had also managed to reestablish contact with her brother Liam and Dad Dean through late night phone calls. It was the only way she could do it without Kristal finding out what was happening. Dean and Liam were both elated to have heard from her. They were glad she was doing well and they knew all about Mark and how they had met each other and that they talked every single day and they were happy for her.

The last time they had physically seen each other had been when Beth was eighteen and it had been her High School Graduation. Even then, Liam and Dean had had to sneak backstage in order to even see her. Beth had learned from Liam two nights ago that Dean and Kristal had gotten into a huge fight about her and her well being. The last time Beth had seen her father, he had had brown hair and green eyes as did her brother, Liam. In fact, the two of them looked more like twin Brothers then Father and Son.

Beth sighed as she sat on the park bench. She was meeting with her father and brother without Kristal's knowledge. She had lied and told her mother she was doing to try and find a job. In reality, she sat in the park not far from home, waiting for her brother and father to arrive.

"Beth?" a voice asked suddenly.

Beth looked up anxiously. Dean and Liam were standing there. Liam hadn't changed at all. He was still the brown haired, green eyed brother that Bethany remembered, but she giggled as she noticed that her father's hair had grey running through it. His eyes were still green though. Beth sighed in relief and then a second later, she had jumped up and hugged them both. Liam looked his sister over with concern.

"Oh, Bethy. You-" he started to say.

"I know. I don't look so well. Mom's been beating me ever since I met Mark. And I haven't been feeling too great. I've been sick. And I want Mark to come back. He said when he gets back to town, he's going to get me away from her." Beth said.

"Bethany, I want you to get check out. I'll even come with you." Liam said.

"I don't know..." Beth said.

"Bethy, please. Let Liam check you over. He's a paramedic now. He'll be able to make sure you're alright." Dean said.

Beth hesitated, but looking at her Dad and brother, she could see that they really wanted to help her, so she agreed. They got in the car and drove to the house that her brother and Dad shared. It was a simple two story house with red siding. It had a huge backyard and an old swing set. When Beth stepped inside, she saw it was neat and clean. The furniture was simple, but elegant. Beth looked around and saw photos of her, her father, and Liam in happier times, before their parents had split up.

"Wow...this place...but how...?" Beth asked.

"Dad and I worked very hard, Bethy. He's a fire fighter and I'm a paramedic, like Dad said." Liam said.

"A fire fighter? Daddy, isn't that dangerous?" Beth asked.

"It can be, sweetheart, but I just want to help people. So does Liam. So we both worked hard and got the jobs." Dean said.

"Daddy, just be careful, alright? I don't want you to be hurt...or worse." Beth said.

"Oh, Bethy, you haven't changed a bit." Liam said, hugging his sister.

Beth beamed. Liam got her to sit down and checked her over. He was shocked to find that his sister's left shoulder was dislocated and her arm was broken from her elbow all the way to her finger tips. Beth was stunned. Her arm had been a bit sore lately, but she didn't think that things were that bad. She was sure that she had been so full of adrenaline and fear that she hadn't realized how bad she was hurt.

"Alright, Bethy, you're going to the hospital. We need to get you fixed up." Liam said.

"OK, but I need to call Mark and let him know so that he doesn't worry when he calls and I don't answer." Beth said.

Liam nodded and so did Dean. Beth beamed and picked up the phone and phoned Mark's house. She smiled as she listened to the voice recording.

_"Mark, I met with my Brother and Daddy today. They took me to the hospital because I've got a broken arm. Don't worry. They just want to make doubly sure that I'm OK is all. I'll call you when I've got an update. Promise. I love you." Beth said._

She hung up. Then they left the house and got in the car. They drove to West Houston Medical Centre. Beth nervously got out of the car and went inside. Liam walked up to the front desk. He explained that his sister was being hurt by his mother and they wanted to be sure she was alright. Everything happened quickly after that and before Bethany knew it, an hour had passed. She had been subjected to all sorts of tests: CAT Scans, Blood Work, X-Rays, and MRIs. Luckily for her, everything came back normally. Other then the broken arm, she was perfectly fine. They set her arm and gave her some pain killers. Beth sighed. She decided to talk to the doctor about feeling sick.

"Doctor, I don't know why, but I've been feeling really sick. I think it's because I've been stressed out lately, but I'm not completely sure about it. Can you find out what's happening?" Beth asked.

The doctor nodded kindly. They redid her blood work and did a few other tests, but everything came back normally. Then the doctor had another idea. He handed Beth a pregnancy test. Beth sighed and got up and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Dean and Liam waited patiently for her to come out. Ten minutes later when she did, they were startled to see that she was crying. She sat down on the bed and took a deep breath.

"Bethy?" Liam asked.

"I-It's...positive...I-I'm...pregnant..." Beth said through her tears.

"Bethy, that's wonderful, sweetheart." Liam said.

"But...what about Mark? And Kristal...I mean, Mom?" Beth said.

"Well, If Mark loves you as much as you say he does, he'll understand. And as for Kristal just be careful." Dean said.

Bethany nodded, still trying to process the fact that, nine months from now, she was going to be a Mom. She was hoping that she would have a girl since that was all she wanted. Her life long dream was to be a Mom and be a better Mom to her child then Kristal was to her. In a way, Kristal had showed her what _not_ to do when it came to raising children. She sighed and was about to get up and go change when Kristal walked into the room. She was shocked at first and then she became angry when she saw her ex-husband and son there. The doctor told her that they had phoned her. Beth nodded, looking scared.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WITH THEM?!" she yelled.

"You hurt her, Mom! You've been beating her every single day since she met Mark! She met us at the park covered in bruises with a broken arm! She needed help!" Liam said.

"And there's something else..." Dean said.

"I'm...well...I'm pregnant, Mom. I'm...having...Mark's baby." Beth said quietly.

"YOU WHAT?! YOU STUPID FUCKING, SLUTY WHORE! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO DAMN STUPID?!" Kristal yelled.

Beth burst into tears. She couldn't believe it. Most Mothers would have been happy, over joyed and excited upon finding out that their daughter was going to be a Mom and that they were going to be a Grandmother, but not Kristal. She was anything but happy as she glared a hole through her young daughter's head. She had thought that her daughter had done a stupid thing and that this man had taken advantage of her daughter. Kristal took a deep breath. She had already thought of a plan.

"OK, Bethany, just calm down. This is what you're going to do. You're going to break off contact with that man and abort that thing. Then the two of us are going to go home and we'll move on." Kristal said.

"NO! Listen to me, Mother. I love Mark and he loves me! I am not losing him because of your jealousy and anger! And that "thing" you're referring to is mine and Mark's baby! It will be a living, breathing human being about nine months from now and I'm not losing it either!" Beth said.

"And Beth is not coming home with you. She's staying with us until Mark comes back to town." Dean said.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kristal yelled.

"You've hurt Bethy long enough!" Liam said.

"And I refuse to allow you to hurt my baby! It's got as much of a right to live and be happy as I do." Beth snapped.

After that, Dean called security. Two men showed up and escorted Kristal from the room and the hospital. Bethany quickly got dressed and thanked the doctor. Then they left the hospital and went home with her Dad and Brother. As soon as she went inside, she called Mark and told them she was alright and that she was staying with her Dad and Brother until he got back. She also said she had big news for him and left the number and address of the house and told him to call anytime. Later that night, after Dean and Liam went to work, Mark called her back. When he said hello, Beth noticed he sounded worried and tired.

_"Bethany, are you OK?" Mark asked._

"I'm alright. Don't worry. Just a broken arm. I'm with my Dad and Brother now. But I miss you." Beth said.

_"I miss you too. I'll be back soon. Oh, and there are a few people here that want to meet you. They're really nice and I've told them about you." Mark said._

"OK..." Beth said.

_"Don't worry. It won't be for a bit." Mark said._

"OK. Mark...I have some news...but I'm scared to tell you. I...don't want you to get mad and leave me..." Beth said.

_"What is it, Beth?" Mark asked._

"I...well, I've been getting sick lately so, when I was at the hospital, I had them try and figure out what was going on...and...I...they..." Beth started.

_"What's going on?" Mark asked worried._

He was trying to keep himself calm. He was wondering what they had found out at the hospital. He was thinking that the worst had happened while she was there.

"Mark...I'm...two weeks pregnant...you're going to be a Dad, Mark...it was..." Beth said.

_"That night at the bar." Mark finished, "Oh, Bethy. That's great news!"_

"I...was so...scared..." Bethany said, crying as she spoke.

She wasn't the only one. Mark was crying tears of joy on the other end of the line. When they had both calmed down, Beth had explained why it was that she had been afraid to tell him about the baby. Mark was shocked by Kristal's behaviour, then he felt angry. He couldn't believe that any mother would act like that upon finding out that their daughter was pregnant.

They talked for awhile longer and then they said the usual I love you and goodbye. Bethany stretched out on the couch and waited for her Dad and Brother to come home. She wound up falling asleep and for the first time in awhile, it was a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now, guys. I have no idea what I'm gonna do for the next chapter. I might time skip it to Taker coming home or something. I've actually gotta do a bit of research for the coming chapters since I can't remember back to my Grade 11 Parenting Class. Yes, it's been that long. OK, please ReadReview! Bye for now!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	3. The Proposal

**Daughter of the Deadman: Another Place & Time**

**Hey, all. I am back with another update. I know this is short, but I'm kinda on an involuntary hitaus over here. I am really sorry about this, but I have school stuff to think about at the moment. **

**I have to thank Cena's Country Girl for helping me with this chapter even if it was only a bit. Thanks, girl!**

**Crystal: Um, I feel really bad about this, but I don't remember you. AGH! Sorry! But thanks so much for the review anyway XD!**

**Thanks also to: Crystal, blackbear1020, kakashishot, tomwilliams1990, Cena's baby doll and Cena's Country Girl for the review.**

**Alright, I'll see ya at the bottom of the page guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Proposal<strong>

It was the middle of April and Bethany was now three months pregnant. Not only that, but Mark was due back home. She couldn't wait to see him again. Although they had talked every day, sometimes for hours and sometimes for just a few minutes, it wasn't the same as having him there. Besides, she was looking forward to living with him. It wasn't that she didn't like living with her Brother and Dad. She loved it for a lot of reasons. One being that she didn't have to live under her "mothers" thumb and anymore. She loved her brother and Dad too, but she wanted to be with Mark.

Beth was on her way from a Doctor's appointment. Nothing was wrong. It was just a mandatory, routine check up. The baby was doing fine and was right about where it should be for how far along she was, although Beth still wasn't sure if it was a girl or a boy. She would have to wait another month to find that out, but she didn't mind. The one thing that had Beth worried was the fact that although she was eating better and exercising and doing all the right things, she had barely gained any weight. She had only gained about five pounds and her stomach wasn't much bigger then usual.

The doctor told her just to keep doing what she was doing and that not everyone gained tons of weight when they were pregnant. Beth had felt relieved at that. She had stopped to grab a bite to eat, but was now on her way home. When she pulled into the driveway, she saw a Harely Davidson motorcycle parked there. Beth got out of the car and went inside the house. When she walked inside, she saw Mark sitting there talking to her Dad and Brother.

Dean and Liam saw her face light up like they hadn't seen since she was a little girl. Mark stood up and walked over. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her. Beth blushed.

"I missed you." Mark said.

"I missed you too, Mark." Beth told him.

"How's our little one doing?" Mark said.

"Everything is a-okay with the baby. I was worried that I wasn't gaining the normal weight, but the doctor said if I just keep eating healthy and everything, I'll be alright." Beth said.

Dean and Liam nodded. Everyone sat down and talked for a long time. After a few hours, Beth and Mark decided to take the car and go to Kristal's house to pick up Beth's clothes and possessions. Mark told the two of them that he would return the car and pick up his bike when they were finished. Dean and Liam agreed, but they were worried about Beth's safety. Mark assured them that he would keep Beth safe no matter what it took. The two men agreed and Beth and Taker left the house.

They drove all the way to Kristal's house, talking about everything that they could think of, including Mark's work and his best friends: The Hart Family, or at least some of them anyway. He told her all about the blue eyed, blond haired loveable youngest child of the family, who took delight in pranking people and making people laugh. He was an expert at it.

Then there was his big brother Bret "The Hitman" Hart. He looked just like Owen only his hair was black and his eyes were brown. Jim "The Anvil" Niedhart was short and stocky and he seemed like an intimidating person until you got to know him anyway. "The British Bulldog" Davey Boy Smith was tall and muscluar with black hair and brown eyes. It was while they were talking about about Davey that Mark remembered something he had meant to talk to Beth about.

"Oh, by the way, Bethy, Davey and his wife Diana are having a baby girl and wants to know if the two of us will be the baby's Godparents..." Mark said.

"Wow. He wants us...?" Beth said.

"Yes. I told him I'd talk to you first and let him know." Mark said.

"Well, the next time you're talking to him, tell him I'd be honoured." Beth said.

Mark grinned. A few minutes later, they pulled up to Kristal's house. Beth got out of the car and Mark followed her. He could see that Beth looked nervous. She hesitated before knocking on the door.

"We'll get your stuff and get out. We won't be here long enough for her to give you a hard time and if she does, I'll be here." Mark said.

Beth nodded. The door opened and Kristal stood there. She seemed shocked that her daughter would dare come back to the house. Her shock turned to anger when she saw that Mark was with her too.

"Mother...look, we're just here to get my things. We don't want to give you a hard time." Beth said.

"Fine, but make it quick. I was just going out!" Kristal snapped.

Beth nodded. They stepped inside and walked up the stairs. When Beth walked into her room, she stopped dead. Mark could see why. The room was empty, the walls were bare and the bed had been stripped down to nothing.

"My...room...what happened?" Beth asked.

"You didn't think I would actually keep your things here for you did you, Beth?" Kristal asked.

"So what did you do with Beth's things?" Mark asked.

"What else? I threw everything out." Kristal said.

"You...you...why? What did I do this time?" Beth asked, bursting into tears.

"You know what you did, Bethany." Kristal said.

"What did she supposedly do that was so bad exactly?" Mark snapped.

"She slept with you. She's having your child. Need I say more?" Kristal said.

"So let me see if I have this right. Your daughter is happy so you're going to be a vindictive bitch?" Mark said,

"Oh, you'd love to think that wouldn't you?" Kristal asked.

"He doesn't think it. He knows it because I told him every thing you've ever done to me!" Beth snapped.

"Doesn't surprise me one bit." Kristal said.

"And why not?" Mark asked.

"Because Beth will do anything she can to get someone to pay attention to her. She said what she did to make you feel bad for her." Kristal said.

"You're lying!" Mark snapped, "Come on, Bethy. This is getting us nowhere. We'll figure out what to do later."

"O-OK." Beth said.

"You'd best watch yourself Bethany. I'm going to do everything I can to make your life difficult." Kristal said.

"Just try it and I'll make _your_ life difficult, Kristal." Mark snapped.

With that, they left the house. They got back in the car and drove back to Dean and Liam's house. The two of them were just leaving for work and they were shocked as Mark and Beth got out of the car. They hadn't expected them to be back so soon.

"That was fast. Did Kristal have it packed up for you?" Dean asked.

Beth didn't say anything. She just burst into tears again. Dean and Liam looked at each other. Mark sighed and explained what had happened. The two men were stunned.

"She didn't!" Dean said.

"Now...I have to...start over." Beth sobbed.

"It's alright, Bethy, we'll get you some new stuff for the little one." Liam said.

"O-OK." Beth said.

"And we'll get you new clothes and everything too, sweetheart." Mark said.

"But...that's a lot of money, Mark. I don't want to take advantage of you." Beth whispered.

"You're not taking advantage of me, Beth. You need it." Mark said.

"If you're sure." Mark said.

Beth nodded. She hugged her Dad and brother. Then she nervously climbed onto Mark's motorcycle nervously and wrapped her hands around his waist. She held on as tight as she could without cutting Mark's air off. She was smiling still, but she was nervous now.

"You take care of her, Mark." Liam said.

"Of course." Mark said.

He started the bike and drove away. When they got back to Mark's house and went inside, Beth looked around. It was neat and clean, despite the fact that no one had been there in the last few weeks. Mark noticed that Bethany was looking around.

"You OK, Beth?" Mark said.

"Sure. Um...there's another room here right? For the baby?" Beth asked.

"Of course, but it needs to be cleaned out." Mark said.

Beth nodded. She went and found two boxes and some trash bags. She went upstairs and started to sort through the things in the extra room. It was a couple of hours later when Mark came upstairs. He walked over and knelt down looking worried. Beth looked over at him and burst into tears. Mark hugged her.

"Bethy...hey, it's going to be alright. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you anymore. And that includes your Mom." Mark said.

"Mark...I..."

"Hey, it's alright, Bethy, I love you and I'm always going to protect you, no matter what." Mark said, reaching up and wiping her tears away.

Beth nodded. She stood up. A lot of the stuff in the room was junk, so Bethany had filled a few trash bags and put the old clothes that she had found in the boxes to be given away or whatever Mark wanted to do with them. He carried the boxes to the basement and Bethany took the trash out. When they were finished, they met up in the living room.

"Mark, after we're done cleaning out the room, can we remodel it? I just want to paint it and do a few things." Beth said.

"Sure, but let's find out what the baby's gender is first and then we can paint it and do whatever you want to it. Promise." Mark said.

Beth beamed. Mark smiled too and told her to get cleaned up and changed if she had some clean clothes to wear because he wanted to take her somewhere. Beth nodded and went upstairs. She showered and changed into a blue tank top and jeans. She put on some eyeliner and eyeshadow. Then she tied her hair into a pony tail and put on the only pair of high heels she even owned. When she went back downstairs, Mark was already changed into a muscle shirt and jeans. He had his hair in a braid too. He was packing something up.

"Where are we going, Mark?" Beth asked.

"Lake Conroe. I thought we'd have a picnic dinner on the shore." Mark said.

Beth nodded. She was glad that she was going to be able to spend time with Mark. She had been worried about that when she had found out what he did for a living, but it looked like he was planning on making sure they spent time with each other regardless. They left the house and got onto Mark's motorcycle. They drove to Lake Conroe. Beth looked around her. Everything was peaceful. Mark laid out a blanket and they sat down.

They talked for awhile and they ate their food. After they were done, they cleaned up and sat there talking. Mark sighed and pulled a box from his pocket and handed it to her. Beth opened it and gasped. There was a simple silver ring inside with a Sapphire stone. When she looked up, she saw that Mark was on one knee, holding her hand.

"Beth, will you marry me?" Mark asked.

"I...Mark...of course I'll marry you!" Beth said, throwing her arm around him.

Mark beamed. What had started off as a one night stand had turned into an over the phone realationship was now turning into something more. What was more was that Beth and Mark were happy for a change.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's a thing that happened. I hope you guys liked it. Also, please check out my YouTube. I have recently started doing Let's Plays, so look me up and drop a comment. The link is in my profile. Thanks guys! Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl<strong>


	4. A Revealation

**Daughter of the Deadman: Another Place & Time**

**Hey, all. This is the next chapter of the alternate DoD version. Yay! I'm also working on DoD III too so don't worry about that. And I'm STILL Job hunting too! Not easy. **

**Alright, thanks to: Ang2QUE, Cena's baby doll, blackbear1020, Wolfgirl2013, tomwilliams1990, and deadmanwalking55 for their reviews.**

**deadmanwalking55: thanks so much for the review! XD!**

**Alright, I'll see you guys at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: A Revealation<strong>

Taker and Beth had been working hard for the last month, planning for their wedding and for the arrival of their baby. It was now May 7th, 1993. They had learned that they would be having a baby girl and had already picked out a name. The little girl would be named Angel Marie Calaway. Not only that, but they were expecting their Goddaughter to come along any day now and they couldn't wait. Beth was putting baby clothes in the dresser when the phone rang. She heard Mark answer. He talked for a bit and then hung up. He came upstairs a few minutes later with a smile on his face.

"Diana had her baby this morning. Kristine Lesley Hart-Smith was born at twenty five minutes after six this morning and weighs four pounds, three ounces. Perfectly healthy." Mark said.

"That's great! How are Diana and Davey doing?" Beth asked.

"Davey is jumping for joy. He told me that despite the fact that they were up early and he's been on the phone all day, he's extremely happy. Diana on the other hand...not so much. Their other two kids, Harry and Georgia have mixed feelings too. Harry's like Davey...over the moon excited. Georgia is...well, I think she's jealous quite frankly, but she's not happy." Mark said.

Beth nodded. She asked when they could fly to Calgary to meet their Goddaughter. Mark laughed and said that Diana, Davey, and Baby Kristine were going to be at their wedding. Then she asked if Bret and Owen were coming too and he replied that they were and that they would be bringing their families too.

"That's great! Look, Mark...I know Kristal is...well...not nice, but she's still my mother. I want to invite her if its alright." Beth said.

"OK. And that's fine, but if she causes any sort of problems, she'll be in trouble." Mark said.

Beth agreed. Then she gave Mark a hug and a kiss and left the house. She was going to go shopping for her wedding dress and shoes and some things for baby Angel and something for baby Kristine. She drove to Downtown Houston and went to the Galleria Mall. She walked around for awhile and finally found David's Bridal. She went in and talked to the sale's lady for a few minutes. The woman was nice enough to point her in the right direction. She looked around for awhile to try and find something.

It was awhile before she found a black and white strapless dress with a black ribbon around it. She tried it on and was pleased to see that it fit perfectly. She stared at herself in the mirror in shock. Even with no makeup on and her hair not done up, she looked pretty. Bethany quickly changed back into her clothes and then went looking for a nice veil to go with it. She quickly found a white veil that was trimmed in black and purple.

She paid for the dress and the veil, but decided to leave the dress there in case it needed to be altered due to her being pregnant. After she was done there, she went to the nearby shoe store and bought black, open toed high heeled shoes. After that, she headed to Baby Gap. She wanted to get a present for Kristine and some more clothes for her. She spent about an hour in the store and when she came out, she had about four bags of baby clothes. She had bought sleepers, dresses and onesies for Angel. She had also bought a pretty purple dress with purple shoes and a matching headband for baby Kristine.

She got in the car and started the drive home, wondering if Mark had made any progress on Baby Angel's room. He had said he would clean out the last of the mess and set up her crib, so she wondered if he had managed to do it in the time she had been gone. When she finally got home, she parked the car in the driveway and got out. She got her bags from the trunk and went inside. She headed into the house and as she turned the corner into the kitchen, she saw it. Mark was passed out on the floor. She screamed and dropped her bags, running over to him and kneeling down.

"MARK!" she shouted.

She shook him. He opened his eyes and looked around. He looked disoriented and confused, but Beth was relieved to see that he wasn't injured. He tried to sit up, but couldn't manage it. His eyes started to close again.

"Mark! Are you alright?! Are you hurt?!" she asked, starting him awake.

"Bethy...I..." Mark said.

"Are you alright?! Can you get up?!" Beth asked, feeling panicked.

_"Beth...it's alright..." a voice said._

"Who said that?" Beth asked.

She looked around. She was surprised to see a little ball of light in the room. The light changed and suddenly a woman appeared in front of her. She was beautiful and Beth could have sworn she had seen her somewhere before. It was a minute before she realized that she looked just like Mark aside from being female and obviously quite a bit older. She seemed slightly ghostly, but she wasn't quite transparent.

"Who...or what...are you?" Beth asked, trying not to be too rude.

_"Ah. You can see me. That makes things simpler. I'm the spirit of Mark's Mother. My name is Leanna Calaway." the woman said with a warm smile._

"But...what are you doing here?" Beth asked.

_ "My son needs help. You need to listen closely to what I'm about to tell you alright?" Leanna said._

"Alright. I'm all ears." Beth said.

_"This may be very hard for you to believe, Bethany, but Mark has Supernatural Powers of sorts. He's kept them hidden from you for too long. It's caused a power build up and explosion which has in turn left him in a weakened state." Leanna said._

"But...I...what am I supposed to do to help him?" Beth asked, trying to process what she had just been told.

_"Let me explain a bit. Mark is what is known as a warrior. If need be, he can fight using his powers. Each warrior has a Guardian, who has abilities. They can heal and give energy...that sort of thing. You need to look inside yourself and unlock your powers. Mark needs your help." Leanna said._

"But...if these powers are inside me...how am I supposed to find them?" Beth asked.

_"You need to concentrate. Close your eyes and look inside yourself. You'll find the powers and the strength to help Mark." Leanna said._

Beth nodded. She closed her eyes. She was finding this all so hard to believe, but at the same time, she had no idea why else Mark's mother would come to her when she needed help. She was also sure that there was no way that his mother would lie about something so serious. Then she turned her thoughts to helping Mark. When she opened her eyes again, she was stunned by what she saw. Some sort of white light had gathered in her hands.

"What the...?" she asked.

_"It's healing light, Bethany. Touch his arm. Don't worry. It won't hurt him." Leanna said._

Beth looked at Leanna for a minute. Somehow she knew that the older woman was telling the truth. She reached out and touched Mark's arm. The light surrounded him. A few minutes later, it faded away and Mark sat up. He looked exhausted. Beth helped him get to his feet and then walked him to the bedroom. He sighed before laying down in bed. Leanna followed, looking at her son and his wife worriedly. She was worried that Beth was going to leave him.

"Mark? What was that? And...why didn't you say anything about your powers?" Beth asked.

"Because...it scares most people, so I kept them hidden. I went too long without using them and it caused something of a build up. I'm just glad you were out when they exploded. Both you and our Baby Girl would have been hurt." Mark whispered, drifting off again.

"Mark!" Beth said.

_"Just let him rest, Bethany." Leanna asked._

"What's going to happen to our Angel Baby?" Beth asked in fear.

_"She'll have powers. It will most likely be the powers of the warrior and maybe some of the protective powers that Guardians use. You're not going to know for sure until after she's born." Leanna said._

Beth nodded. She didn't feel scared now, just worried. She was worried about Mark and how this would affect Baby Angel when she came along. Leanna seemed to read her mind. She looked at Bethany with a warm smile.

_"Don't worry about Mark. He'll be OK as long as he rests. Although, I should warn you that Mark has never really been one to rest, so that may be difficult." Leanna said._

Beth sighed as she looked at Mark, but she nodded anyway. She couldn't help but think that this was going to be a long few days.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, guys, that's all for now. Please check out my Let's Plays on YouTube and follow me on Twitter. Usually if a chapter is taking me forever, I'll post something about it. If you watch my YouTube vids, leave a comment and if you like what you see, Subscribe. K? Love ya guys!~Taker's Soul Girl<strong>


	5. The Unexpected Trip

**Daughter of the Deadman: Another Place & Time**

**Hey, all. I'm working on the next chapter of DoD III but until then you get this! Thanks so much to Cena's Country Girl who helped me out this! Thanks also to: Ang2QUE, kakashishot, Cena's baby doll, Wolfgirl2013, tomwilliams1990, and blackbear1020 for their reviews! Thanks so much guys!**

**Ang2QUE: thanks so much for the review. the baby will be here soon! Glad you like it. **

**Alright, guys I will see you down at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: The Unexpected Trip<strong>

It was June now and Mark was better. The power explosion was behind them now and they were looking forward to their wedding, which was a month away. They were also looking forward to the birth of their first child. Bethany was finally gaining the weight that she needed and she had had to have her wedding dress altered a few times so that it would fit her. Bethany was snuggled in bed next to Mark, sleeping soundly with her head on his chest. Suddenly, the phone rang. Both of them started awake and Mark reached for it.

"Hello?" Mark asked, sleepily.

_ "Mark?" the voice on the other end asked._

It took Mark a minute to realize that the person on the other end was Bret. He also realized that he sounded like he was upset and had been crying. Mark felt worried now.

"Bret? What's wrong?" Mark asked.

_"We're at the Alberta Children's Hospital. It's Kristine. She's ill. She's in the Neo Natal Intensive Care Unit." Bret said._

"Oh, my God! What happened?!" Mark asked, sitting up.

_"Diana was giving her a bath and the phone rang. She left Kristy unattended for over an hour while she talked on the phone! Davey found her. She was half frozen and barely breathing. She's got a hundred and five degree fever. She's in an incubator. Diana's already been here and she and Davey had a huge fight." Bret said._

"Oh...my...God. If we can we'll be there..." Mark said, completely stunned.

_"Thank you." Bret said._

Mark hung up. He felt both disgusted and livid all at the same time. Bethany became alert when she saw the look on his face. She wondered who had been on the phone and what they had said to make him angry.

"What happened? Who was that?" she asked.

"That was Bret. He and Davey are the Alberta Children's Hospital. It's Baby Kristine." Mark said.

"What happened? Is she alright?! Is she hurt?! Did...she...?!" Beth asked.

"Easy Bethy. She's alive, although not by much. Diana was bathing her when the phone rang. She left Kristy unattended so that she could talk on the phone." Mark growled.

"No! She wouldn't!" Beth said.

"She did. She left Kristy unattended for over an hour. Davey found her and got her to the hospital, but she was freezing cold and barely breathing. Now, she's in the Neo Natal Intensive Care Unit with a hundred and five degree fever." Mark said.

"WHAT?! Mark, we have to go to Calgary!" Beth said.

"I don't know, Bethy. It's not safe for you to fly." Mark said.

"I want to be there for Kristy and Davey! Please, Mark?" Beth said.

"Bethy...I...oh, alright, but I hope you don't get sick. Or worse." Mark said.

Bethany beamed. She gave him a hug. Then she got up and hopped in the shower. Mark phoned the hospital and talked to Bret again to let him know that they would be there as soon as possible. Then he got to work, packing bags for him and Bethany. It was just after this that Bethany came out of the washroom. She was dressed in overalls and a t-shirt. Her hair was in a pony tail. Beth walked over and took Mark's hand. She placed it on her stomach. Baby Angel was kicking.

"Hi, sweetheart." Mark said.

"I think someone knows something is up. She's been kicking like this ever since I got up to have a shower." Beth said.

"It's gonna be alright, sweetheart. Don't worry." Mark said, looking down at Beth's stomach.

Then he went and took a shower himself. Beth sat down on the bed and pulled a notebook from her nightstand. It was one of many. It was a bit like a diary, but not quite. It had her story in it. When she finished writing, she packed it with the rest of her things to take to Calgary with her.

Just as she closed her bag again, Mark came out fully dressed in jeans and a muscle shirt. Beth sighed and picked up the phone. She had to call and let her Dad and Brother know she was going with Mark to Calgary. Dean picked up after the first ring.

"Hi, Daddy." Beth said.

_"Bethy! Is everything alright?" Dean asked._

"We're fine. Mark and I have to go to Calgary! Our God Daughter needs us!" Beth said.

_"Did something happen to that poor baby?" Dean asked._

"She's sick. Her Mother—and I use the term loosely—was giving her a bath when the phone rang. Diana Hart-Smith decided that talking on the phone was more important then tending to her daughter!" Beth said.

"_What?!" Dean said, shocked._

"Her father found her nearly frozen to death in the bath and now she's in the NICU with a one hundred and five degree fever. Bret called this morning." Beth said.

_"OK. Just be careful. And don't worry. I won't breathe a word of this to your Mother. She wouldn't understand." Dean said._

"You're the best, Daddy. Fill Liam in for me, would you? And tell him I love him and we'll be back soon." Beth said.

_"Not a problem, Bethy. You take care of yourself." Dean said._

"Mark won't let anything happened to me, Daddy. Don't worry. I love you." Beth said.

She hung up the phone. Then they left the house and put their bags in the car. Mark and Beth got in the car and Mark drove as fast as he could to the airport while managing to stay safe. They parked, grabbed their bags from the trunk and went inside. They got two tickets on a red eye flight to Calgary.

When they got to Calgary Airport several hours later, they left the plane and went and got their bags. Then they walked to a nearby payphone and called Bret to let them know that they were there. Bret said he was on his way and to wait outside for him. Mark agreed and hung up the phone. They went outside to wait.

"Bethy, do you feel alright, sweetheart?" Mark asked.

"I feel fine, but Angel won't stop kicking. It's like she knows something is wrong." Beth said.

"Baby girl, it's going to be alright. Really." Mark said.

Before they could say anything else, they heard the sound of a car horn. Mark looked around and saw Bret getting out of a nearby car. He walked over and took Beth's bags. Beth got in the car while the two men put the bags in the trunk. Then Bret and Mark got in the car and left the airport.

"Bret, this is Bethany. Bethy, this is my good friend, Bret Hart." Mark said.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Bret. Mark has told me a lot about you." Beth said.

"I've heard a lot about you too, Bethany. It's nice to finally meet you too. Although, I do wish it was under happier circumstances." Bret said.

"I know. By the way, you can call me Beth." Beth said.

Bret nodded. They continued the drive to the hospital, talking the whole way. When they arrived there, they parked in the first place they could find and went inside. They headed right for the NICU. They put on gowns and went in. Bret lead them to where Baby Kristy was laying. Two men were there and Kristy had her little hands around her fingers in a reflex action. Beth started to cry. Kristy seems to have tubes and IV Lines coming from all over. Mark hugged her.

"Davey, how is she?" he asked.

"A bit better. Her fever has gone down, so that's something." Davey said.

"I've only been here since this morning, but Davey's been sitting here all night." Owen said.

"Oh, dear. By the way, you two. This is Bethany. Bethany, this is Bret's baby brother Owen Hart and his brother in law Davey Boy Smith." Mark said.

"It's nice to meet you, Bethany." Owen said.

"Mark's told us all about you." Davey said.

"It's nice to meet you too. Mark's told me all about you. And by the way, just call me Beth. No need for the formal stuff." Beth said with a smile.

"I wish it would have been under better circumstances, Beth, but we're glad you could be here." Davey said.

"Thanks." Beth said.

"Are you alright after flying, Beth?" Bret asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling OK, but the baby won't stop kicking." Beth said.

"How is the baby doing, by the way?" Owen asked.

"She's doing good. She's right about where she should be." Mark said.

"You're having a girl?! Davey asked.

"Yeah, we are." Mark said.

"This is what happens when he's not on the road. We miss the important things." Bret said.

"We've already got a name picked out for her and everything. Angel Marie Calaway." Beth said

"That's a beautiful name." Davey said.

"I hope you'll be alright after flying here and back home again." Bret said.

"I'll be fine. I wanted to be here for you and Kristy, Davey. It may seem strange, but it's important that I'm here." Beth said.

"Bethy has a weird way of knowing when people need her. I don't question it. I just sort of go with it." Mark said.

"Well, thanks for coming, you two." Davey said.

"You're welcome." Beth said.

"We didn't really expect you two to come running up here." Owen said.

"Well, when Bret called, he was very upset. And of course Bethy insisted." Mark said.

"I was upset and angry. I can't believe that Diana would do this." Bret said.

"None of us can, Bret." Owen said.

"Why would she do something like this? Doesn't she know there could be problems when Kristine gets older?" Beth asked.

"Diana didn't want a third baby. I did. She puts on a front with the family. She pretends that she loves Kristy, but she could care less." Davey said.

"How horrible!" Beth said.

"That's still no excuse for this." Mark said, nodding at Kristy.

"We know. I still can't believe that my little Kristy has to go through this." Owen said, looking down at his niece.

"I wish there was more we could do then just sit here and stare at her." Beth said.

"You can talk to her if you like. I'm sure she'd love to hear a sweet, motherly voice since Diana refuses to see her for more then a couple of minutes every few hours." Davey said.

"She was here this morning..." Bret said.

"And she basically tried to talk her way out of taking responsibility." Owen said.

"Yeah, well, she _is_ responsible for this!" Davey said.

"I have never seen you so angry, Davey. And she didn't even ask if Kristy was alright. She just kept saying it wasn't her fault." Bret said.

"What a horrible woman! I'm sorry to say such a thing about your sister, Bret and Owen, but she just sounds horrible."

"Don't worry about it." Owen said.

"Yeah, don't worry." Bret said.

Beth nodded. She walked closer to where the incubator was and knelt down. She stuck her hand in one of the holes and touched Kristy's cheek. The little girl didn't even stir from her fitful sleep.

"Hi there, Baby Kristy. My name is Beth. I'm your God Mommy. You've got to get better, OK? Your Daddy, Uncle Bret, and Uncle Owen love you. And so does your God Daddy, Mark. You have a lot of people here, waiting for you to get all better." Beth said, tears rolling down her face.

"Not to mention, Uncle Owen doesn't want to lose his favorite birthday present." Owen said with a chuckle.

"How many times is he going to mention that?" Bret asked.

"Forever and a day, Bret." Davey said.

Just then, the door opened and a woman walked in. She had blond hair and brown eyes. Beth guessed that it was Kristy's so called Mother, Diana. She walked over to the incubator and stared at Kristy for a minute or two. Then she turned and looked at Davey.

"Well, I see she's alive at least." she said.

"Like you even give a damn, Diana. What the hell do you want now?" Davey asked.

"Just came to see if your daughter is still alive. I mean, after all, she's _your_ daughter not mine." Diana said.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Beth asked, standing up.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Diana asked.

"I'm Kristine's Godmother. My name is Bethany. Again, I have to ask, what the hell is wrong with you?" Beth asked.

"Ah. Well, Bethany, let me answer your question. I never wanted her, but he did. I figured I'd have her anyway to try and make him happy. All he could talk about was having another baby. Apparently, two children wasn't enough." Diana snapped.

"So you go and do this to her?!" Beth snapped.

"She's _his_ responsibility! If he'd been home, I wouldn't have had to deal with her!" Diana said.

"I don't believe you! You...you're...you're nothing but a cold hearted, selfish, sorry excuse for a human being!" Beth snapped.

"Maybe you should be telling _him_ that instead of me. _He's_ the one who wanted a third child, not me." Diana said.

"That doesn't mean you should be neglectful toward her! Whether you like it or not, Diana, she's your child too! And Davey _was_ home at the time. Don't think we don't know that he was the one who found her!" Beth said.

"You...know...?" Diana asked.

"We know the real story, Diana! You're nothing but a hateful, neglectful, selfish, cold hearted sorry excuse for a human being and I really hope that Kristy turns out to be a wonderful person someday just to spite you!" Beth snapped.

"Growing up around all of you, I'm sure she will." Diana said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Diana, get the hell out of here!" Bret snapped.

"Temper, temper, dear brother." Diana said.

"Look, you've seen that Kristy is still alive, so now you have something that you can tell Harry and Georgia since I know they're worried about her! Now, go home!" Owen snapped.

"Of course, little brother. Wouldn't want to upset the family favourite after all." Diana said.

She turned and left. Beth fumed. Mark sighed. The last thing Bethany needed was something like that to happen. She didn't need to be stressed out. It wasn't good for her or the baby. Mark was shocked. He didn't even know that Bethany could get mad like that.

"Bethy, I've never seen you like that." Mark said.

"I'm not going to let that monster treat Little Kristy the way my mother treated me!" Beth said to him.

"Somehow I figured that had something to do with it." Mark said.

Beth nodded. Both Hart brothers looked curious, but Mark said it wasn't his place to tell and if they wanted to know they would have to ask Bethany or wait for her to open up to them. Just then, the nurse came over and checked on Kristy. Then she opened the incubator and let everyone hold her. Everyone noticed how happy Davey looked when he held his baby girl. Then Kristy was passed around. When it was Beth's turn, she took Kristy and held her. To everyone's shock, Kristy—who had been asleep the whole time—opened her eyes and started to squirm in Beth's arms.

"Well, hello there, Little Kristy." Beth said with a smile.

Kristy looked up at Bethany with a look that no one had ever seen on her except for when she was with Davey, Owen or Bret. Her eyes seemed to light up like a Christmas tree.

"Look at that. She never gives Diana that look." Davey said.

"Her eyes don't light up like that very much, that's for sure." Owen said.

"That's strange, isn't it?" Bret said.

"I think someone likes Aunt Beth." Davey said.

"This is the first time she's even been awake all day." Owen said.

"I think someone is a bit jealous over here. Angel is kicking more now then she has been all day." Beth said.

"Let me hold Kristy." Mark said.

Beth nodded. She handed Kristy over to Mark and then sighed in relief. Angel had stopped kicking. Mark stared down at Kristy. She still looked incredibly happy.

"Hi, Little Kristy. You seem to be feeling better." Mark said.

"I'm amazed here. I haven't seen Kristy with that look on her face in a long time. Usually she's only this happy when she's with Davey. Otherwise, she looks downright scared." Bret said.

"She loves you and Owen too, Bret. She's usually happy when she's with you two as well." Davey said.

"Well, yeah, but her eyes have never lit up like that." Owen said.

"Not to mention, she never looks at Owen like that either." Bret said.

"Hey, Little Kristy. You have to start getting better alright? Aunt Beth and I will stay here as long as we have to if it will help. But we can't stay here forever." Mark said.

"Is it just me or does she seem to understand?" Davey asked, noticing that Kristy had looked back at Beth.

"Kristy, do you understand?" Mark asked.

Kristy stared up at him and blinked. Then she started moving her arms and squirming. Mark was sure that if she could nod or give any other sort of indication that she understood, she would be doing it.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mark said with a laugh.

"And what about us, Little Present?" Owen asked.

"Owen...she's giving me a look that's clearly asking me if you did in fact call her a present." Mark said.

"I did just call her a present. She is my present after all." Owen said.

"See? This is why I call him my loveable brother Owen." Bret said.

"Kristy, are you going to get better so that you can come with Daddy to see your Aunt Beth and Uncle Mark get married?" Davey asked.

Kristy started to squirm so much that Mark nearly dropped her. It made everyone laugh. Kristy had just said yes to her Dad's question in her own way. Mark decided that now would be a good time to put her down. However, when he laid her back in the incubator, Kristy started to cry.

"Uh-oh. Someone wants Uncle Mark to pick her back up." Bret said.

"Nice going, Deadman. Now she'll want you more then me." Owen said.

Beth sighed. She crouched down again and put her hand back in the hole. She placed her finger in the palm of Kristy's tiny hand and the little girl wrapped her hand around Beth's finger. Beth started to sing. It wasn't long before Kristy quieted down. Then she fell asleep. Beth pulled her hand free and stood up. Davey smiled at her. Mark, Owen and Davey were smiling too. Bret stood up and let Bethany sit in his chair.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're looking tired and sore." Bret said.

"Thanks, Bret. Hey, Mark can you go down to the car and go into my bag and get the purple gift box that's in there?" Beth asked.

"Sure." Mark said.

He left. When he came back ten minutes later, he had the box that Beth wanted. He handed it to her. Beth stood up and handed it to Davey. She was smiling.

"What's this?" Davey asked.

"It's a present for Kristy." Beth said.

Davey smiled and gave Bethany a hug. Then he opened the box and looked inside. It was the purple dress and matching shoes and headband she had bought a month ago on the day Kristy had been born. Bret and Owen looked in the box too.

"That' beautiful." Bret said.

"Looks like you've solved your problem about what Kristy will wear to the wedding, Davey." Owen said with a smile.

"Beth...thank you so much." Davey said.

"It was no problem, Davey. Really." Beth said.

They stayed at the hospital until visiting hours ended. When they left, they headed for the closest hotel to the hospital. They wanted to be nearby in case something changed with Kristy.

Mark and Beth stayed in Calgary for a whole week. On the day before they left for home, Kristy was finally discharged from the hospital. Rather then take her back to the house he shared with Diana, Georgia, and Harry, Davey decided that it was too risky and instead took her to the sprawling mansion owned by Owen and Bret's parents, Stu and Helen. It was known all over the world as Hart House.

When Davey asked if the two of them could stay there until he got everything figured out, Stu and Helen agreed. By then, they knew that something had happened to Kristy at home and that it was risky for her to be there although they didn't know exactly what it was.

It was the day after this that Beth and Mark flew back home to Houston. They had a wedding that they had to prepare for. They were just glad that Kristy was feeling better and had made it through this. They also hoped that this was all the hardship that Kristy would have to go through.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it. Please be sure to check out my YouTube and watch my videos. Drop me comments and if you really like what you see, feel free to subscribe. The link is in my profile. Be sure to leave a review on this as well. Thanks so much guys! Love ya!~Taker's Soul Girl<strong>


	6. Wedding Bells & A Wedding Crasher

**Daughter of the Deadman: Another Place & Time**

**Hey, all. I'm hanging in. Went to a WWE Show this past Saturday (July 5th for those reading this later) and it was a total blast! Although, I screamed so much that it got to the point where I'd cough like I just smoke a cigerette or something lol. Pics and stuff are on Facebook if u wanna have a look-see. I'm gonna try to get better with updating too. It's just I play video games a lot in the Summer just because I can. **

**Thanks to Cena's Country Girl for the help with this chapter. Thanks to Cena's baby doll and kakashishot for their reviews.**

**See you all at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Wedding Bells &amp; A Wedding Crasher<strong>

It was July 20th, 1993, the day of Mark and Bethany's wedding. It was going to be a very simple ceremony. There weren't even going to be flower girls, bridesmaids, best men or even a ring bearer. Neither one minded too much either. They wanted a church wedding, but it didn't have to be fancy. As far as they knew Davey and Kristy were coming. As were Bret and his family, Owen and his family, and her Dad and Brother. Beth had invited Kristal, but she had declined to come, although everyone couldn't help but wonder if she would show up and try to ruin everything.

Bethany was in a back room of the church with her Dad and Brother. She was wearing the white and black wedding dress that she had picked out, although it had been altered twice in order to accommodate her pregnant belly. Beth didn't care though, she still thought she looked pretty. In addition to the dress, she was wearing blue eye shadow, eye liner and a bit of lip gloss. Her long red hair was tied back into a bun. She was wearing her veil although it wasn't in front of her face yet.

"Bethy, you look beautiful.' Liam said.

"You look just like a princess in a fairy tale, sweetheart." Dean said.

Beth beamed. She hugged them both. Just then, there was a knock on the door. When Dean opened it, Davey was standing there holding Baby Kristy. Dean let them in. Beth noticed that Davey was wearing a suit and Kristy was dressed in the purple dress, shoes and headband that Beth had bought her.

"Well, hello there." Beth said with a smile.

"This must be Davey and Baby Kristy." Liam said.

"Yeah. Davey, this is my Dad Dean and my older brother Liam. Dad, Liam, this is Davey Boy Smith." Beth said.

"And this must be Baby Kristy. You're a little cutie." Dean said.

"Beth told us about what happened and that she was really sick. She looks like she's feeling a lot better now though." Liam said.

"She is for sure. Although, it wouldn't take much. Anyway, she wanted to see Beth apparently. We walked by and she looked at the door and started to cry." Davey said.

"Oh, wow. Hey, have you seen Mark?" Beth asked.

"Yeah. I took Kristy to see him too. I've never seen him so antsy before. It's like he's excited and nervous." Davey said.

"He's not alone. I'm excited and nervous too. And apparently, Angel is happy. She's been doing somersaults all day." Beth said.

Davey, Dean, and Liam laughed. Beth sat down and Davey put Kristy in her lap. Beth began to play Peek-A-Boo with her. Kristy's face lit up. After a few minutes, Kristy looked at Beth curiously and then looked down at her stomach and back up at her. Beth realized that Angel was kicking and Kristy was wondering what was going on.

"It's alright, sweetheart. That's just Angel. She's my baby. You'll get to meet her soon, I'm sure." Beth said.

Kristy watched Beth intently for a few seconds and then her face lit up again. Just then, there was another knock on the door.. This time, when Davey opened the door, it was Owen. He had come to tell them that it was nearly time. Beth sighed and stood up. She handed Kristy back to Davey and slipped her shoes on. Davey and Owen hugged and congratulated her and so did Liam. Beth made sure to give Kristy a hug too. Then they left. Dean handed Beth her bouquet of white rose. Beth could see that he was tearing up. She gave her Dad a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart." he said, hugging her back.

"Thanks, Daddy. I...only wish that Mom cared about me the way you, Mark, and Liam do." Beth said.

"Bethy, I hate to tell you this, but-" Dean started.

"Mom will never care about me because she never wanted me. I know that, Daddy. I've accepted it. She only kept me rather then Liam when you two split up to get back at you." Beth said.

"Yep." Dean said.

"Well, she's paying the price for not caring now. She's going to miss out on her Granddaughter's life and she has no one to blame but herself." Beth said with a sort of satisfied grin.

Dean nodded. He took his daughter's hand and together they left the room. They began their walk to the chapel. When they entered, Mark was standing at the alter. Beth just kept her eyes on him, knowing that if she looked anywhere else, she'd feel even more nervous. She noticed that he was wearing a dress shirt, dress pants, and shoes, and that his long hair was back in a braid. He looked handsome to Beth anyway.

Dean walked her to where Mark was standing and Mark took her hands. She didn't feel nervous at all now as the two joined hands in front of everyone. Everything was going very well. Mark and Beth exchanged vows to each other and then exchanged their wedding rings.

"If anyone here knows why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

As if on some sort of cue, Kristal burst through the now closed chapel doors. She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans with running shoes and she looked completely livid as she walked toward her daughter.

"Mother..." Beth said.

"I forbid you to do this, Bethany." Kristal said.

"I should have known." Beth said.

"I will not allow you to marry this...this unworthy man!" Kristal said.

"This "Unworthy Man" has done more for me in the last five months then you've done for me in my whole life. I love him and I don't care what you think. I'm an adult now! You can't stop me!" Beth said.

"Bethany, don't you dare talk to me like that!" Kristal said.

"Kristal, really! Do you always have to try and spoil Bethany's happiness?" Dean asked, standing up and staring at his ex-wife.

"Shut up, Dean!" Kristal snapped.

"Why don't you take your own advice, Mom?" Liam asked, standing up and looking at his mother with disgust.

"So you two agree with this?" Kristal asked.

"Obviously." Dean said.

"Of course we do! Because unlike you, we just want Beth to be happy, so why don't you just turn around and leave?" Liam asked.

"Fine! But know this, Bethany, you are no longer my daughter! And that child in your belly isn't my Grandchild!" Kristal said.

With that, she stormed from the church. Bethany sighed. She was hoping that this wouldn't happen. She looked at Mark with an apologetic look on her face. Mark just nodded. Liam sat back down, looking disgusted at his mother's behaviour.

"Sorry, sir. Please continue with the Ceremony." Dean told the Minister as he sat back down, looking upset and angry.

"Right. Do you, Bethany, take Mark to be your lawful wedded husband in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Beth said.

"And do you, Mark take Bethany to be your lawful wedded wife in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Mark said.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Mark lifted Bethany's veil and kissed her. They walked out of the Church to the waiting car and drove home. There was to be a small party at their house. Mark and Beth arrived home to find their backyard decorated. There was a big table with tons of food on it and several little tables and the whole place was lit up with what looked like giant Christmas lights. There was also a big canopy where people could dance.

"Wow. This is beautiful." Beth said.

"I know." Mark said, looking around, "By the way, sweetheart, are you alright?"

"I'm alright. I know my Mother was going to show up, but I was hoping she wouldn't. I already know what's going to happen." Beth said.

"Oh?" Mark asked.

"She'll come around after Angel is born and be all apologetic. I just don't know what I'll do. I mean, I'd love for my Mother to have a relationship with her Granddaughter, but...with the way my Mom is.." Beth said.

"You're not sure." Mark said.

Beth nodded. However, before they could say anything more on the matter, people began arriving in their cars. Owen, his son Oje, and his wife Martha got to the backyard first. Beth and Martha had been good friends since the Calaways had taken their unexpected trip to Calgary. Martha had even offered to be a bridesmaid for Beth, but Beth had politely declined the offer, saying it was fine. Martha gave Beth a hug and shook Mark's hand and Owen followed suit. Oje stared up at them. Beth knelt down and Oje gave her a hug.

"Bef...you have big tummy." Oje said.

"Oje!" Owen said.

"It's OK, Owen. There's a baby in my tummy, Oje. That's why it's big. Here." Beth said.

She reached out and took Oje's hand and placed it on her stomach. Angel was moving and kicking like she had been doing almost all day, obviously in a very happy mood.

"Baby kick." Oje said.

"She's been doing that all day. I think she's in a good mood." Beth said.

"Daddy, I be fend with baby. And Risty too." Oje said.

"OK, Oje." Owen said with a smile.

Beth laughed at the little boy. She gave him another hug. Then Owen and his family moved on. One by one, they greeted their guests. Then Mark and Beth danced their first dance as a married couple. The night seemed to fly by and finally at about three in the morning, the last of the guests finally left. Mark and Beth got ready for bed. They climbed into bed and kissed each other goodnight.

As Beth fell asleep in Mark's arms she thought about how everything had gone that day. She was glad that everything had gone well despite her mother trying to ruin it. She also thought about how happy she was now.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda short, guys, but I'm not good with weddings. Hope you guys like it anyway. Leave me a review! Bye guys!~Taker's Soul Girl<strong>


	7. Angel's Arrival

**Daughter of the Deadman: Another Place & Time**

**OK, guys. I admit it, I'm being a bit lazy with the whole updating stories thing, but I've been focusing on school and getting my YouTube off the ground a bit here. But I plan on trying to be better with updates...in between my school and YouTube stuff, so don't worry. I'm REALLY sorry that I made you wait for this for so long.**

**Thanks to: blackbear1020, kakashishot, Wolfgirl2013, and Cena's baby doll for their reviews! You guys are awesome.**

**Alright, I'll let you read and I will see ya at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7: Angel's Arrival<strong>

It was September third and Beth and Mark were in San Antonio. They had decided to go there for a bit of a honeymoon. It was a lot easier for them to drive the two hours and fifty six minutes to San Antonio then it was to risk having Bethany fly somewhere. They had been there since the last week of August. Beth sighed. She was resting in the hotel room. Her stomach was hurting. She was sure it was just Angel kicking her. Just as another stab of pain hit her, Mark came out of the washroom.

"Are you sure you're alright, Bethy?" Mark asked.

"I'll be OK." Beth said.

Mark nodded. They went out and did some sight seeing and occasionally stopping to eat. When they got back to the hotel room, Beth laid down on the bed. Her stomach was hurting her so much that she was crying by now.

"OK, that's it. We're going to the hospital." Mark said.

"Mark...I'm fine. Really. It's no big deal. Don't worry." Beth said.

"Bethany, you're crying." Mark said, giving her a look that told him not to argue with him.

"OK. Fine. I'll go to the hospital if it will make you feel better." Beth said.

They got up and left the hotel room. It was a long and slow process, as Beth was in a lot of pain. Mark helped her get into the car and then got in himself. He drove as quickly as he could to San Antonio General Hospital. When they parked, Mark got out of the car and helped Bethany out. Then they walked inside and walked up to the receptionist desk.

"Can I help you?" a nurse asked.

"My wife...well...we aren't sure, but we think she is in labour." Mark said.

The nurse nodded. She got up from her seat and they followed her down the hall. She lead them to the maternity ward of the hospital. They handed her over to a very friendly looking nurse. They quickly got the proper paper work filled out and admitted her to the hospital. They rushed her into a room and got her to change and into bed.

They placed a heart monitor on both Beth and on her stomach to monitor the baby's heart beat to be sure that she was alright too. They also put oxygen tubes in her nose to make sure that Bethany could get enough oxygen. Once Bethany was comfortable, Mark sat down next to the bed, looking worried about her.

"Mark, can you go home and get the bags we packed for the hospital?" Beth asked.

"Sure I can, sweetheart. Will you be alright here by yourself for a couple of hours?" Mark asked.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry, Mark." Beth said.

Mark nodded. He kissed Bethany's forehead. Then he left the hospital. He made the almost three hour drive back to Houston. When he arrived home, the first thing he did was call Dean and Liam at their house. Liam answered on the first ring and put the phone on speaker. Both men sounded kind of tired. Mark guessed that they hadn't been home from work for long.

_"Mark? Is something wrong? Aren't you supposed to be in San Antonio with Beth?" Dean asked._

"Well, we're not sure...but we think the baby is on her way. Bethy sent me back here to get the bags we packed." Mark said.

_"Oh! Well, in that case, can you swing by and pick Dad and I up and take us back with you?" Liam asked._

"Sure. I'll be there in a few minutes. Be sure to pack a bag." Mark said.

_"See you in a bit." Liam said._

_ "See you." Dean said._

"Bye." Mark said.

He hung up. Then he took a gamble and decided to call Kristal to let her know that her Grandchild was on the way. Kristal hadn't even spoken to them since the incident at the church and didn't even know that her daughter was having a daughter of her own. Kristal didn't answer, so Mark just left a message on the answering machine.

"Hello, Kristal. It's Mark calling. I just thought that you would like to know that Bethany and I were vacationing in San Antonio when Beth started showing signs of labour. Your Grandchild is on the way." he said.

He hung up. Then he went and got the two bags that Bethany had packed for herself and the baby. They hadn't thought to take them on vacation with them because Beth was still a little over a month from her due date and they figured that they would be alright. Mark went outside and put the bags in the trunk along with the car seat for the baby. Then he got into the car and drove to Dean and Liam's house to pick them up. Then the three of them drove the three hours back to San Antonio. When they got to the hospital, Dean and Liam took their bags from the car and Mark grabbed the bags for Bethany and the baby. Then they went inside. When they went to Beth's room, the nurse was just leaving after checking on her.

"How's it going, sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"Dad! Liam! You're here!" Beth said.

"Mark called us when he got back to Houston. We asked him to bring us along." Liam said.

"Oh! Mark...I...thank you..." Beth said, wincing in pain.

"I figured they should be here." Mark said, kissing her forehead.

"We're glad to be here. It's my first niece and Dad's first Grandchild. We wouldn't want to miss it." Liam said.

"Thank you..." Beth said to Mark, hugging him.

"No problem, Bethy. How are you feeling?" Mark asked.

"I'm alright. I'm in pain though..." Beth said.

"Any progress on the labour?" Mark asked.

"Not a lot really. I have a feeling that this is going to be a long night." Beth said with a sigh.

"OK. Look...Bethy, don't be angry with me, but I called Kristal. She didn't answer though, so I left a message on her machine. I just let her know that the baby was on the way." Mark said.

Beth nodded. She knew how Mark felt about Kristal. As mean as she was, she was still Angel's Grandmother. Dean nodded too. He understood how they felt too.

"Are you sure that was a good idea, Mark?" Liam asked.

"Well..." Mark said.

"As mean as she is, she's still Angel's Grandma." Beth said.

"I guess you're right." Liam said.

"I doubt anything will come of it. I just thought she should know about Angel is all." Mark said.

"You're probably right." Liam said.

Mark nodded. All of them were sure that the chances of Kristal actually wanting a relationship with her Granddaughter was slim to none. They all sat there talking and waiting for something to happen. Bethany slept on and off. Finally, at about four in the morning, Bethany's water broke. Mark walked her hand while Dean went and called the doctor.

"Mark, I am never letting you touch me again!" Beth snapped.

"OK, Beth." Mark said, calmly.

He knew that Beth didn't mean what she had said and that she was just reacting to the pain she was in at the moment. Just then, Dean came back in with the doctor.

"Hello, Mrs. Calaway. How are you feeling?" he said.

"Get...this...baby...out...of...me." Beth growled, obviously in pain.

The doctor calmly suggested that they give her an epidural to alleviate her pain. Beth shook her head and stated that all she wanted to do was push. The doctor nodded. Things moved quickly after that. Mark took Beth's left hand and Dean took her right. Liam stood by her head with a wet cloth so that he could wipe her forehead if need be.

They all listened for the sound of a crying baby broke the silence. The doctor took the baby and cleaned her up. Then Mark walked over and cut her umbilical cord. Then the nurse took baby away. Beth instantly became alarmed.

"Wait...where are you taking me baby? What are you doing?" Beth asked.

"Don't panic, Mrs. Calaway, we're just going to check her over. Weigh her, measure her, that sort of thing. We'll be back in a few minutes." the nurse told her.

Beth nodded. They took the baby away. About half an hour, the nurse came back with the baby. She was wrapped in a pink blanket and wearing a white hat with a pink pom pom on top.

"She's perfectly fine, Mrs. Calaway. Perfectly healthy. Five pounds five ounces. Forty-Five centimetres long. We also took her footprints, hand prints, and a picture." the doctor said.

He handed the picture and footprints to Mark. The nurse handed the bundle of blankets to Beth. Just visible inside was a baby with bright blue eyes and a fuzz of red hair. She blinked at her Mom.

"Hi, Angel Baby. I'm your Mommy. I'm a bit scared because your my first baby, but I promise I'll love and care for you as best I can." Beth said.

Angel's eyes lit up. Beth was sure that—had she been capable of it—Angel would be smiling. She smiled at Angel for a few minutes before handing her to Dean. Dean started to cry tears of joy as he held his Granddaughter. Angel was the first Grandchild in the family and he was glad he got to be there for her birth.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Beth asked.

"I don't think anything is wrong, sis, I think it's happy tears." Liam said.

"Yeah. I'm fine, sweetheart. Just incredibly happy at the moment." Dean said.

"Good." Beth said with a smile.

"Hi, Angel Baby. It's nice to meet you. I'm your Papa Dean." Dean said.

Angel just blinked at him. Then she started squirming and wiggling in his arms, evidently happy and excited. Dean laughed. He kissed her cheek before handing her to Liam. Angel started squirming and wiggling as though to say hello to him. Beth and Dean laughed.

"Well, hello there, Angel Baby. I'm your Uncle Liam. It's nice to finally meet you." he said.

Angel stopped squirming at the sound of his voice. Then she looked around, blinking. After a minute, she looked up at him with wide eyes as though she was uncertain of something. Liam smiled. She would get used to him the more he came around. He kissed her cheek as well. Mark handed the pictures of Angel's handprints and footprints and the picture they had taken of her to Beth. Then he took Angel into his arms. Her eyes lit up right away and Mark beamed.

"Hi there, baby girl. I'm your Daddy. You're my first Little One, but I'm going to help your Mommy as best I can to look after you." Mark said.

Angel blinked at him. Then she squirmed a bit as though to get comfortable. Then she snuggled closer to him and drifted off. Mark stared at her, tears of joy filling his eyes.

"Mark?" Beth asked.

"She's asleep." he answered with a smile.

"Someone is going to be a Daddy's girl I think." Dean said.

Mark nodded. He was smiling as he handed Angel back to Bethany. Angel continued to sleep. Beth beamed as she stared at her daughter. Dean and Liam were glad that she was genuinely happy.

"Alright, we're going to stay in a hotel for the night and come back in the morning. We'll leave you two alone with Angel." Liam said.

"Thanks." Beth said.

"Can one of you leave a message for Kristal? I know she's not nice, but Angel's still her Granddaughter." Mark said.

"Not a good idea." Liam said.

"Liam...oh, never mind. You wouldn't understand." Beth said.

"It's complicated." Mark added.

"How so?" Liam asked.

"Well, we know that Kristal isn't the nicest person in the world, but at the same time, we can't ignore the fact that she's Angel's Grandmother." Mark explained.

"Don't worry about it, you two. I'll leave her a message." Dean said.

"Thanks, Daddy." Beth said.

Dean and Liam hugged Beth and Mark and then kissed Angel on the forehead. They said goodbye and left. Beth stared down at Angel with a sigh. It had been a long night for the both of them.

"I don't believe it, Mark. We're parents. Angel is our baby..." Beth said.

"I know..." Mark said.

"How are we going to make this work?" Beth asked, looking up at him worriedly.

"Beth, I think I know what you're getting at with this. You mean how will all this work in terms of my being on the road and coming and going? Right?" Mark asked.

"Yeah...do you have a solution?" Beth asked.

"Well, ever since you told me you were pregnant, I've been trying to come up with a way to be at work and have Angel and you with me..." Mark said.

"Did you figure it out?" Beth asked.

"Yes, actually, I did. I bought a tour bus. I'm having it renovated to fit our needs at the moment. We'll be staying in it once its done. That way we don't have to pay for hotels and I don't have to worry about what could happen if the boys get crazy." Mark said.

"That's perfect!" Beth said, beaming, "But when do you go back?"

"January. Angel will be five months old by then, so it will be alright." Mark said.

"In that case, we would be glad to come along." Beth said.

Mark beamed and gave Bethany a hug. It woke Angel up. Bethany laughed and began telling her that in a few months when she was a bit bigger, they were going to go on the road with Daddy and see him work. Angel waved her arms and squirmed, apparently pleased with the idea. Beth and Mark laughed. They looked at Angel. Beth sighed. Now that she had Angel, she just wanted to get her home.

"You alright, sweetheart?" Mark asked.

"Now that I have her physically here, I just want to go home, but we can't. I have to stay here since this is my first baby." Beth said.

"I'm sure that they just want to teach you what you're supposed to do. They want you to be a good mother." Mark said.

"I know." Beth said with a yawn.

"Get some rest, Bethy. You're going to need it." Mark said.

"You're going to be helping me out too, Mister, so you'd better get some rest yourself." Beth said with a laugh.

Mark laughed too, but he nodded anyway. He knew he'd be helping with Angel too and frankly he was glad for it. Both of them were looking forward to being parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright then, that's it for now. I hope you guys liked the chapter. Again, I'm sorry for the long gap between updates. I'll try to refrain from doing that in the future, but I can't make any promises on that. You guys are awesome though! Thanks for putting up with me. Leave a review and me out on soical media. Links are in profile! Bye guys!~Taker's Soul Girl<strong>


	8. One Bad Day

**Daughter of the Deadman: Another Place & Time**

It's been even longer since I updated this one. The update date said 10/01/2014. Again, sorry to all of you, but I was burnt out and writer's block sucks!

Thanks to: duelistamy, Wolfgirl2013, Cena's baby doll, Dean's Country Angel, blackbear1020, and tomwilliams1990 for the reviews.

I'll let you guys get to it. See you at the bottom!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8: One Bad Day<strong>

It was one month later and Angel was home now. Despite the fact that both Beth and Mark had been worried about taking care of her, Angel was doing well now. She had even gained more weight and was still perfectly healthy. Bethany always made sure that Angel made it to all her doctor's appointments and made sure that Angel got all the attention she needed and more.

Another thing that Beth and Mark had noticed was Angel seemingly showing signs of inheriting the powers that Leanna had warned them she would. She always seemed to know when someone was coming to the house. Usually, Dean and Liam dropped by the most. Beth and Mark always knew when they were coming because Angel would become excited and happy. Similarly, when Beth would leave, Angel would cry and when she was on her way home she would become happy and excited. This was also happen when Mark would leave and come back.

Bethany was laying in bed, snuggled close to Mark when a sound came through on the baby monitor. Bethany almost didn't hear it at first. Angel was softly making cooing noises as she had yet to discover her vocal cords or the volume therein. Beth smiled and got up. She walked into Angel's room. Everything was pink and white and there was a picture of Mark and Beth on the table next to the crib. There were also a few framed photographs of Mark o the walls. Beth did that because she wanted to make sure that if they were home and Mark was gone, their daughter wouldn't forget what her father looked like. Beth walked over to the crib. Angel was laying there, squirming. Her eyes lit up when she saw her mother. The fuzz of red hair that she had been born with was gone now. Instead, she had a fuzz of hair that was Raven Black, just like Mark's.

"Good morning, my beautiful Angel Baby." Beth said, picking Angel up from the crib.

She laid Angel on the change table and changed her diaper. Then she put a fresh sleeper on her. Then she carried Angel to her and Mark's bedroom. By this point, Mark was wide awake and sitting on the side of the bed. Beth sat down next to him and kissed him. Mark looked down at Angel and grinned before taking her from her mother.

"Good morning, baby girl. Come on. Let's go get you some breakfast while Mommy has a shower." Mark said.

Angel stared at him. Then she stared squirming. Mark laughed at her and took her downstairs. He wasn't sure why, but he thought someone was watching them. After a minute, he sighed and shook it off. There was no one around. He went to the fridge and got a bottle out. He put it in the microwave for about thirty seconds so it wouldn't be too cold for Angel to drink. Just as he took it out, Bethany came downstairs dressed in t-shirt, jeans and with her hair down. She gave Mark a kiss.

"Are you going to be alright here with her while I go and see how the renovations are going on the bus?" Mark asked.

Beth nodded. The renovations on the tour bus were coming along slowly, but well. Mark went at least once a week to make sure that things were on track and going well and so far they hadn't hit any snags. Mark finished feeding Angel and then burped her. Angel's eyes lit up when he handed her to Beth. Then he went upstairs and showered. When he came back down, he was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and his hair was braided. He gave Bethany a kiss and a hug and kissed Angel on the forehead before he left. Beth sighed and stared down at Angel, who was starting to drift off to sleep now that her tummy was full.

"Well, Angel Baby, time to get to work." Beth said.

She laid Angel in her playpen and draped a light blanket over her. Then she got to work cleaning the house. She made sure to take at least a fifteen minute break once every hour. About two hours into her cleaning, Angel woke up. She started to cry. Beth dropped what she was doing and ran right to her. She took Angel upstairs and put a fresh diaper on her. Then she brought her back downstairs and fed her. It didn't help. Angel continued to cry.

"Angel Baby? Is someone coming? Is that why you're upset?" Beth asked.

Angel started to squirm and cry louder. Obviously, someone that Angel either didn't like, didn't know or was unsure of was on their way to the house. Sure enough, about ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Beth laid Angel in the playpen again and went and opened the door. She got a huge shock. It was Kristal that was standing on the other side of the door. Beth sighed. Now she was in trouble. She hadn't even spoken to her Mother since the wedding.

"Mother..." Beth said.

"Can I come in?" Kristal asked.

"Not until you tell me why you're here." Beth said.

"I'm here for the baby." Kristal said.

"For the baby? What do you mean?" Beth asked.

"I'm going to take the baby to an Adoption Agency. She'll be given to a family who knows how to take care of a child. She'll be loved and cared for." Kristal said.

"You've got some nerve Mother. You crash my wedding, you don't speak to me for over a month, you completely ignore the birth of your Grandchild and now you come to my home and demand that I hand my baby over? If you think for one second that I'm going to just step aside and let you take my Angel Baby, you've completely lost whatever sanity you may have had." Beth snapped.

"Shut up, you no good whore and give me the baby." Kristal said.

"No! Now get out of here or else I will call the police and have you arrested." Beth snapped.

She tried to shut the door in her Mom's face, but Kristal stopped her. Beth reacted instantly and instinctively at that point. She ran as fast as she could into the living room and scooped Angel up from the playpen as fast as she could. Angel relaxed slightly, but she was still crying. When Kristal entered the room, the soft crying that Beth was used to turned into an outright scream. Beth knew then that it was Kristal coming to the house that had Angel so upset earlier.

"MOTHER! GET OUT! YOU'RE MAKING ANGEL UPSET! GET OUT!" Beth shouted.

"If you don't hand her over to me, I will take her by force. I want to make sure that she is looked after properly and you and he can't do that. I know it and you know it too. Now hand her over." Kristal snapped.

Before Beth could say a word or react in any way, her mother had lunged at her. Beth hugged Angel closer to her chest in a protective way. After that, everything happened quickly. The next thing Beth knew, both her back and her head had hit the wall. She slid to the floor and just before she blacked out, she saw Kristal walk over and snatch Angel from her arms. The last thing she heard was her Angel Baby screaming at the top of her lungs.

Kristal took Angel, who was still screaming upstairs and placed her in her car seat. Then she grabbed the diaper bag and put diapers, wipes and a few sleepers and onesies in it. Then she took Angel downstairs and went into the fridge. She grabbed a few of the bottles that Bethany had made the night before and added them to the diaper bag. Then she carried the still screaming child from the house.

* * *

><p>About an hour or so later, Mark came into the house. By this time, Bethany had regained consciousness and passed out again twice. Mark looked around the house, a feeling of worry creeping over him. He didn't hear a single normal sound. He walked into the kitchen, looking for Bethany or Angel. His eyes widened in horror when he saw Bethany slumped against the doorway that lead to the living room. She had evidently woken up and crawled there before passing out again. She was semi conscious by now, but clearly in pain. He ran for the phone first, wanting to get help for her as soon as possible. He dialled nine-one-one. Mark tried to keep calm as he explained that he had come home to find his wife crumpled on the floor, slipping in and out of consciousness. Mark started to cry openly as he also explained that his one month old daughter was missing from the house. He could barely request an ambulance and the police, let alone give his address. Once he was done, he hung up the phone and ran over to Beth. He knelt down and took her hand. She looked over at him, obviously dazed and disoriented.<p>

"Mark..." she said, tears rolling down her face.

"It's OK, Beth. Help is on the way. Don't move around much, alright? You're hurt." Mark said.

"My back...and my head..." Beth said.

"OK, Bethy. Just try and stay calm. Keep talking to me." Mark said.

"Kristal...it was Kristal. Mark...Kristal came to visit...but then she demanded that I hand Angel over...said she was going to give her to an Adoption Agency so that she could be take care of by people who know how to care for children. I refused to...she attacked me...she took her. Mark, she took Angel! Angel is gone. We have to get her back...we have to. Please...you have to believe me..." Beth said.

Mark nodded. He understood and promised Beth that he believed her and that he would tell the police when they arrived. Beth nodded at him. Then she lost consciousness again. Mark tried to wake her up, but to no avail. She was completely out of it. Mark waited. It seemed like hours, but finally the paramedics and police arrived at the house. Mark got a huge shock when the paramedics came in. Liam stood there with his partner.

"Mark, what happened to my sister?" Liam asked, looking concerned.

"Hold on, you're a paramedic?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. My partner and I got the call out. What happened to her?" Liam asked, knowing that Mark would never hurt his sister.

"She's been drifting in and out of consciousness. I was out checking on something, but she told me that Kristal showed up here. She tried to take Angel. When Bethy refused to hand her over, Kristal attacked her. She took Angel. Bethany was telling me that her back and head hurt." Mark said.

"WHAT?! DAMN MY MOTHER!" Liam shouted.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to go talk to the police officer in the other room while we take care of your wife." Liam's partner said.

Mark nodded. He was ready to cry all over again. He knew Bethany would be OK now that she was in the paramedic's hands, but he was worried about Angel. He knew that Kristal was more then capable of hurting the little girl if she wanted to. Mark sighed as he walked into the living room.

"Sir, can you tell me what happened to your wife?"

"I was out at the time, but I can tell you what she told me." Mark said.

"Sure."

"Bethany told me that her Mother, Kristal, showed up here. You have to understand that they don't get along at all and Kristal can be very vindictive." Mark said.

"Alright. That's good to know. So what happened when Kristal showed up here today? What did Bethany tell you?"

"Kristal demanded that Bethany hand over our baby. According to Beth, Kristal said that she was going to take our baby, Angel, to an Adoption Agency so that she could be given to people who know how to take care of children." Mark said.

"Is Angel well cared for?"

"Of course! Bethany and I do our very best to make sure she's loved and cared for." Mark said, tears springing to his eyes again.

"OK, you said that Kristal is vindictive. Can you elaborate?"

"She hates Beth. She didn't want Beth. All Beth wants is to be happy and loved by someone besides her father and brother. I love her. And she also wanted a little girl. She had Angel and she's the happiest she's been in a long time." Mark said.

"And Kristal doesn't like that?"

"Not a bit." Mark said.

"Alright. Let me make sure I have this straight. In an effort to make your wife suffer, she comes in and tries to take your child. Your wife refuses to hand the baby over, so Kristal attacks her and takes the baby anyway."

"That's what Bethany said happened and I believe her because I know how Kristal can be." Mark said.

"Alright, Mr. Calaway, I'm going to need some information about your daughter...Angel I think you said her name was. And a recent picture if you have one."

"We haven't had a chance to take many pictures. But her name is Angel. She's a month old. She's got black hair and blue-green eyes. And...she's never been away from us."Mark said, tears rolling down his face.

Before the officer could respond to this, Liam and his partner wheeled Bethany by. She was awake again. Liam told his partner to take Bethany on to the ambulance and told Mark to go with them and he would meet them there after he had a word with the police officer. Liam's partner nodded and Mark agreed. He helped with the stretcher and helped put Bethany in the ambulance before getting in himself. He sat down and took Bethany's hand. They waited, After a few minutes, Liam came back. He got into the back of the ambulance and told his partner to drive so that he could be with his sister.

"Mark...Liam...they have to find Angel...they have to find her...Kristal will hurt her...please...they have to find her..." Beth said.

"Bethy, just try and relax, alright? Mark told the police officer everything you told him when he got home. I backed Mark up and even gave him Kristal's address. He said they were going to find Angel and when they did, they would bring her to the hospital, check her over and get her back to you two." Liam said.

"She'll hurt her..." Beth said.

Mark and Liam both looked at each other. They knew that Kristal was more then capable of hurting Angel and what was more was she was ready and willing to do so if she felt she had to. They tried not to think about what could possibly happen to Angel while she was in Kristal's home.

* * *

><p>Angel was lying in a crib that Kristal had set up in Bethany's old bedroom. She had gone to sleep for a bit, but now she was screaming at the top of her lungs once again. Kristal hadn't fed or changed her in several hours. In fact, the door to the room was locked tight and Angel was lying in the dark. It was all part of Kristal's plan. She was going to leave Angel there for a bit longer and then take her to the Adoption Agency and say that Bethany and Mark had neglected her and left her in this condition. The only problem was that Angel's screaming was starting to get to her.<p>

She wasn't sure how much longer she could deal with it. She was about to go upstairs and shut the girl up when she heard sirens outside her house. She froze in her tracks as they stopped outside. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Kristal opened the door. The officers identified themselves and then placed Kristal under arrest, explaining why they were there.

"What?! No! This is all just a big misunderstanding! Angel is my Granddaughter. I'd never hurt her! My daughter, Bethany, let me take her for a visit." Kristal tried to explain.

"That is not what Bethany, Mark and Liam told us. You're being arrested for assault and battery for what you did to Bethany and kidnapping for taking Angel without her parents permission. Now where is she?"

"In the upstairs bedroom!" Kristal snapped.

One of the officers ran up the stairs and followed the sounds of Angel's crying. He kicked the door open and flicked the light on. The baby didn't look hurt. She just looked like she needed to be fed, changed and reunited with her Mom and Dad. The officer wrapped the baby in the blanket she was laying on and picked her up. He grabbed the unused diaper bag and left the room. He walked outside with the baby and got into his police car where his partner was waiting. Angel had relaxed slightly as if she knew she was sort of safe again.

One police car drove in the direction of the police station with Kristal in the back. The other headed toward the hospital as fast as they could drive with their lights on and sirens going. One officer was driving and the other was holding Angel, talking to her and telling her she would be alright and see her Mom and Dad again soon. When they arrived at the hospital, they rushed Angel to the Pediatrics Ward where they handed her over to the nurses. One of them took Angel and gave her a warm bath to clean her up. Then she carefully examined the little girl. Luckily, she was unharmed. She was just hungry, cold, and probably confused by everything that had happened. The nurse reached into the diaper bag and got a diaper and one of Angel's own sleepers. She put them on her and then wrapped the baby in a pink blanket.

Then the nurse picked her up and took her down the hall to Beth's room. They had examined Beth thoroughly and done every test on her that they could think of when she came in and she was doing alright, although a few of her ribs were broken and she had a headache. The nurse knocked on the door. Beth and Mark both stopped talking and looked up with hopeful expressions.

"I've got a baby girl here who's missing Mom and Dad very much." the nurse said as she walked to Beth's bedside.

Beth burst into tears as she took the bundle of blankets from the nurse. Angel stared up at her and blinked. Then she started to cry softly. Beth just held her daughter, repeatedly kissing her forehead and apologizing for not being able to keep her safe. Then she looked up at the nurse with a questioning look.

"She's just fine. I checked her over as thoroughly as I could. She's not hurt." the nurse said.

"Thank you...thank you so much..." Beth said through her tears.

"Here's her diaper bag. Although I wouldn't risk using the bottles in it. They look like they haven't been refrigerated in awhile. I can go and get one for her if you'd like. She seems awfully hungry." the nurse said.

"That would be great. Thanks so much." Mark said, noticing that Beth couldn't say anything more.

The nurse nodded and left. It was only then that Bethany handed Angel to Mark. Angel snuggled closer to him, but didn't go to sleep. She just stared up at him. Mark could see in her eyes that she was unsure if she was safe or not.

"Hi, Baby Girl. You're safe now. Promise. And your Mommy and I are so glad to have you with us again." he told her, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

It was then that Angel finally relaxed fully. She squirmed in her father's arms and snuggled as close to him as she could get. She started to drift off just as the nurse came back in carrying a bottle in her hand. She handed it to Mark, who thanked her. Then she left. Mark fed Angel and then burped her. After that, Angel got herself comfortable again and finally went to sleep. The sun was going down. It had been a long day for all of them.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. Hope you guys liked it. Leave a review! Bye for now!~Taker's Soul Girl<strong>


End file.
